The Infinite Mystery Of the Force
by RTVfan
Summary: A Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover. Yawn. LOL Yoda takes Luke to Earth to battle Lord Voldemort as field experience for his upcoming battle with Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Luke. The Force is an infinite mystery. Know you must, what I have recently experienced. Further training I have for you,field experience."

"We've barely started, what could it possibly be master?"

"A new manifestation of the Force, recently learned. A wormhole it is, took me to a far away planet steeped in the Dark Side."

"A new planet? In the Unexplored Regions?"

"An archaic planet, far away. A strange type of Dark Lord, consumed by power, rules there".

"How long were you there?"

"Mere minutes, but I sensed the destructive power of the Dark Side. Fear, prejudge, a lack of hope except in one."

"Huh?". Luke was confused.

"Harry Potter is his name", said the ghost of Obi Wan Kenobi. "He has the power to stop the dark lord Voldemort. He however, is young. Younger then you were when you began your Jedi training". Obi Wan and Yoda explained the nature of the Wizarding world on Earth, and why aiding Harry Potter in his mission to destroy Horcruxes would be good experiance for his future battle against Vader.

"But what about the alliance?"

"The nature of this power, benificial it is. Leave we will, then come back, depends not our time there, and be in the exact same place, in the exact same time we will be."

"So I'll still be able to help Han and Leia?"

Yoda nodded

Luke certainly had a bad feeling about this, but something, probably the Force itself, was pulling him to go on this mission.

Yoda began to meditate and a wormhole opened up(was this a light side version of a Force storm?), and he proded Luke to step into it.

"Ok, here it goes.",said Luke with unconfidence in his voice. Yoda climbed on his back, and Luke stepped into the great unknown.

CHAPTER 1

The trip through the "wormhole", which it really wasn't, felt unlike anything Luke experianced before. He was spinning, and he felt like he and Master Yoda were going all sorts of contortions of the body. They landed in an environment more similar to Endor then Dagobah, though Luke wouldn't know, he never visited. It was a very wooded area containing many different kinds of trees.

"This is Earth? Is it always this nippy?"

"Dementors you feel, they bring and sense of dread and despair."

"They are quite similar to the Force wraiths", Obi Wan added.

"If you were only here for a few minutes, then how do you know so much about this place."

"Came into contact did I, with opposers of Lord Voldemorts regime. Xenophilius Lovegood was his name."

Watching the three travelers in a strange land were a group of low level snatchers. They were heading through the woods, in a desperate search for Harry Potter. Ironically, they wern't that far behind.

"Look! A house elf, a ghost,and a muggle! Get them!"

A few seconds later, the shouting man and his posse were walking away in a daze, with broken wands.

"Who were they? Bounty hunters?"

"Yes",said Obi Wan, "but here they call them snatchers".

"So this kid Potter, where is he?"

"The Force will guide us to him. Now we must hide",said Yoda.

Meanwhile,downriver, the trio of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were setting up camp


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Jedi Master and his young apprentice were walking through the forest, looking for a place to rest. Twilight was approaching.

Luke sighed. He really had a bad feeling abot this place, not to mention his feelings that Han and Leia were in trouble, and he's leaving in the middle of the most crucial struggle the galaxy has ever seen to save some backwater planet in some galaxy hes never been to before(NOTE:This Force was giving Luke signals prior to his vision of them in Cloud City)

"Calm young Luke. Already forgot lesson, you have? This place, littered with similar places to the cave. Right there.",Yoda pointed with his stick, "Right there, a murder took place. Want you, to experiance the same lesson again,hmm?"

"It's just, so frustrating. The magic on this planet is totally foreign,and we have no idea where we are. How can we possibly help the resistence on this planet?"

Yoda said, "Underestimate both my planning, and The Force you do. You think not, I did not take time to understand this place, hmm? Another manifestation of the Force, magic is. The ancient Sith Magic of old, related to the Force itself. The magic here is little different, I feel it can be learned."

"Where can we find some wands? Wizards here use wands I assume."

Both Luke and Yoda felt it at the same time,a tremor in the Force. They felt persons in their presense. three people.

They felt whispers

Finally, out of nowhere, a bushy haired girl maybe 4 or 5 years younger then Luke came out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I've been listening to you two talk, and you say things that neither muggles nor wizards would ever say. Sorry for my rudeness again,but who are you two? Where did you come from? Luke noticed Hermione gripping her wand in a threatening way.

"Well first of all, you can put that stick down. This is Master Yoda,and I'm Luke Skywalker."

Harry and Ron were on guard behind the "veil" of magical protection incase this was some kind of trick used with a concealment charm...


	3. Chapter 3

"Master Yoda", said Hermione out loud. "Master of what?"

"The Force, young one. Similar is it to the magic I feel all around you."

Ron mouthed to Harry behind the muggle protection veil, "The Force?" Harry just shrugged. He seemed perplexed.

"What exactly is The Force, Mister Yoda?". Hermione was beginning to soften, noticed Luke. He wasn't sure if this was the female friend of this Potter kid they were here to rescue, but she seemed friendly enough. She was just scared. Luke tried to use The Force to calm her down, but Hermione immediately felt the amateurish attempt to control her, and shrugged it off with self taught occlumency.

Yoda looked sternly at Luke. "Forgive him. The Force is what binds all life together. It is the product of all the ambient energy in the universe. Some of it is still a mystery, even after thousands of years of scientific study. I believe your magic is but one aspect of the Force."

Hermione was still unconvinced. "Prove it."

Yoda pointed behind her with his gimer stick. "I can see through the Force, a black haired boy and a red haired boy. The first is Harry Potter I presume."

In a sudden burst of panic, Ron shot a spell from the protection of the invisible barrier.

"Stupefy!" he yelled at the green looking elfish creature. Was it an alien? Ron didn't care, he was all about survival instinct.

Fortunately, Yoda had seen this happen before it actually did, and he blocked the spell quite easily by raising his left hand to absorb it. He then levitated Ron to the ceiling of the tent.

"Ah!" shouted Ron. "Let me down!"

Yoda obliged, and then shifted his weight upon his stick. He sighed, but out of disappointment rather then exhaustion.

"He didn't do it with a wand Hermione!"

"I've told you a million times Ron! House elves run on different magic!" said Harry, as Hermione could not hear him due to the silence spell.

"Is this the best time to be fighting? I mean, we could be dangerous bounty hunters, um snatchers, or something", suggested Luke.

They magic trio all looked at Luke intently. "You guys don't have a battle plan, do you? My master and I just came here to protect you two and Harry Potter. We're not the bad guys."

"Would you be willing to take some veritaserum to prove it?", asked Hermione.

Luke looked at his Master. Yoda nodded.

"What's veritaserum?"

"It's a truth telling potion. I assume you know what a potion is, right? You people obviously aren't muggles. Unless wizards don't come from the planet you're from?"

"Well, no. I've never heard of muggles before, is that an epithet or a species? Master told me just before we got here that magic is just a certain way of using the Force, and usually it leads to the Dark Side."

"The dark side? You're not not familiar with the Death Eaters, are you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, like the guy trying to kill Harry Potter. Is that Harry?" He pointed at the exact point in time and space where Harry was standing, hiding.

"What's the jerks name again? Volde-"

"Don't say it!" shouted Ron, still behind the veil, silent to anyone not trained in the Force.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Cursed name." Luke looked embarassed. "How can a name be cursed though? The man who killed my father is one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, and I have no problem saying his name."

"You sound a lot like Harry, mate." said Ron.

"So why's he hiding then?"

"You know, you never answered whether you would take the potion", said Hermione, still pointing her wand at Luke.

"Sure, why not?" Luke looked at Yoda. He nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to hold your hand, since you are technically not a wizard. You too Mister Yoda."

…..........

Pulling the vial out of her magical bead bag, Hermione handed it to Luke and told him to drink the entire thing.

"Bottoms up" said Luke, and drank fully. "It tastes a bit like milk really."

"You have milk where you're from?"

"Yeah, why? Does yours taste different?"

"Probably" said Hermione. "Where are you from again?"

"Tatooine, on a moisture farm near a small town called Anchorhead."

"And how did you find out about us?"

"Yoda told me about you, a little more then a standard hour ago."

Hermione considered, is there wandless magic? Of course she's heard about it on her summer vacations spent at the muggle library, but she's never heard of any related to the Death Eaters. She also heard of demon attacks in the US. They were summoned by something called the Lament Configuration just a few years ago. She also heard of someone called "Freddy Krueger" who could invade people's minds. She's never heard of the Force though. If Luke and Yoda were telling the truth, then it might exist here too.

"Mister Yoda, would you mind taking some when I have time to make more?"

"Nevermind." she said calmy. Yoda was eating the bowl of roots and mushrooms she made.

"Your root stew, delicious it is."

Ron said, "Help yourself, I can't stand it."

"Want a ration bar?", offered Luke.

"Thanks mate.", and he took the bar out of Luke's hand. "I just got back from a sort of extended vacation" said Ron, putting quotation marks on the tenth word with his mouth full of food.

"What's that?"

"Oh this?" said Ron. It's the horcrux we found and destroyed."

"Ron!"

Harry got upset too. Ron was giving up all of their secrets and security to a couple of strangers. They could easily be shapeshifters or golems or who knows what the hell Voldemort has working for him. All in all, the wandless magic used against Ron made Harry very unhinged. But this Luke bloke was apparently telling the truth, so who knows what their motives are. They might even be conquerers for all he knows. He noticed the flashlight looking thing on Luke's belt.

"Are you sure you're not a muggle? Electronics don't work against magic pal."

"Oh, this?" Luke unclipped his lightsaber and set it on faster then the eye could see. It's blueish glow suddenly appeared in front of Harry's face.

"It's actually plasma based."

It was an inch from Harry's face. He gave a nervous laugh, and asked him to turn it off.

"Sorry!"

"The Horcrux you say, what does it do?" asked Yoda to Ron.

"Keeps You Know Who alive."

"Why would people be scared of a name?" repeated Luke.

"Because he's one of the most evil people in history?" replied Harry

"Because he's totally evil and wants to take over the world?" said Ron redundantly.

"Big deal. Darth Vader rules a galaxy that's bigger than this one. This is the Milky Way, right? He even blew up a planet just to make my friend Leia give up military secrets."

"What?!" shouted Hermione, looking up from a book on quick potion making.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be fighting him. Like I said, he killed my father. And then he had people kill my aunt and uncle. Now he's torturing my friends apparently, but my Master won't let me go." The mood of Luke's face turned suddenly more dour.

Harry Potter looked upon the stranger, who seemed not much older then him, with confusion and worry. He still didn't trust these two, but Luke's story was too close to his, and the expressions he made seemed too genuine. From what he knew about veritaserum was that it only worked on those not prepared to take a counter potion beforehand, but Harry just wasn't feeling that Luke was lying. He told him:

"Protect your friends! We really don't need your help. Go back where you came from."

"Yoda says that making a wormhole jump here wouldn't effect time from when we made the jump, so I think they're safe. Always good to end on a hopeful note for a change." Luke smiled. "Besides, I don't feel the same danger I felt in the Force. I feel something different, like we ought to be going somewhere soon."

"Actually, we were planning to go to see someone who might help us" said Harry.

"Who?" said Luke.

"Xenophileus Lovegood."


End file.
